Broken
by Hobbitpal
Summary: You're a prat Fredrick Weasly! Do you know that? Well, he does now.A series of 50 short stories. Now complete.
1. Broken

Broken 

"You are a prat Fredrick Weasly! Do you know that?" Fred looked up from his position on the floor to just smile at her as she knelt next to him, drawing her wand. It had been a perfectly innocent game of Quidditch, until he'd been hit by the bludger. He wasn't in that much pain, it hadn't been like the time when he'd been hit by a real bludger a few years ago. This was more of a sharp stabbing throb that actually did hurt. Who was he kidding; it was killing him!

"Stop squirming Fred, you'll only make it worse." Trying hard to stay still, he watched as Hermione pointed her wand at his arm and gave it a little wave. The pain eased, his arm felt better. She smiled at him.

"Wiggle your fingers." He did. He grinned back at her, gently kissing her lips.

"Thank you my angel." Se just scowled at him, poking his chest.

"You try that again and I'll wait a week before fixing your arm." He just grinned at her, pulling her down to him level, kissing her again.

"Yes dear."


	2. Motion

**Motion**

She hated flying, the way the broom jerked underneath her grip, feeling as though it was going to throw her off at any point made her feel sick. Even just watching other people flying made her feel sick. It was strange; she'd never been motion sickness before, not even on boats or trains. Maybe it was the fact that she was not used to wizarding forms of transport.

Fred was the same with muggle transport. As much as he loved travelling on the underground he couldn't take the jolty motion of the train at it rushed deep under London. Even on boats, he sat by the edge, his face growing more and more green as time wore on. It made Hermione laugh, this inability to find a compromise between their two worlds when they had been able to find others. Such as their home. They had muggle artefacts such as a coffee machine and toaster as well as a connection in their living room to the floo network. The only thing that they couldn't agree on was transport. So they left it, but she always carried around a bottle of motion sickness potions and tablets, just in case.


	3. Sarcasm

Sarcasm 

"Who knew you had a sarcastic side to you." She grinned at him, an evil grin that would rival even his mischievous grin.

"Well, there are many things you don't know about me then Fred." He laughed, sitting next to her on the sofa, the firelight dancing about their faces and causing his hair to turn and even more vibrant red. Looking at him over the top of her book, he looked so handsome. The way he grinned at her, rested his head on his hand on top of the sofa, peering at her eyes as they appeared over the top of her book.

"Really? What dark secrets do you contain with in your fabulous brain?" She just grinned again going back to her book.

"Wouldn't you like to know," He laughed again, leaning closer to her, peering over the top of her book so he could see her eyes.

"I bet you have a lot more sarcastic comments hidden in that fountain of knowledge of yours. Haven't you?" She just chuckled, putting down her book and leaning in towards him so their lips were almost touching.

"You'll just have wait to find out." And she got up from the sofa, leaving him to just watch her go, a smile hanging about his lips as he got up and followed her into their bedroom, sarcastic comments being flung at him only making him laugh as he closed the door behind him.


	4. Attention

Attention 

The living room was bathed in the pale glowing light of the fire, casting long shadows across the walls.

They were the only two in there; her curled up on the sofa, happily reading while he sat at the writing desk in the corner, trying to get her attention.

Hermione let out a sigh as another paper aeroplane flew around her head before heading back towards him. He was just showing off now, and why did he feel he needed more of her attention than she already gave him. She had spent half of her 5th year yelling at him and his brother over one thing or another. He had her attention when ever he walked into the kitchen with only his pyjama bottoms on, revealing a rather firm and muscular chest. Why did he feel he needed more from her?

Fred watched her as she waved a hand in front of her face, obviously trying to swat his paper aeroplane out of the air. He knew he was in danger of having a book or something thrown at him, but he was willing to risk that, he was just so bored.

" 'Mione?" He waited a few moments when she didn't reply he sent another plane floating around her head.

She finally snapped, slamming her book shut and turning around to glare at him.

"What do you want!?" He grinned at her, getting up from his seat to plop himself down beside her.

"I want someone to talk to. I'm bored." She sighed, opening her book again, but he caught her hand, pulling it away from the pages. "Please talk to me."

Looking up into his dark blue eyes she saw a strange sort of pleading, and a smile spread across her face.

"What do you want to talk about?" He smiled, a soft smile as he moved closer, finally finding the attention he needed and somehow knew he wouldn't have to look for it any where else now she was focused on him, and him alone.


	5. Never

Never 

"It's going to happen Fred, trust me, it'll happen." Fred glared at his brother over the top of his Charm essay. His brother was always going on about this. Hermione didn't like him, not in the sense that he liked her. He did like her, really liked her, like a boyfriend likes his girlfriend. But nothing was ever going to happen. She was a bookworm and he was, well, he was a Weasly twin- a prankster and troublemaker. No one wanted to date them, ever.

Watching her as she sat with Ron and Harry playing Exploding Snap he wanted to believe his twin, that something would happen between them. They were really good friends, even if she did tell him off for trying out products on first years and for always pulling pranks, and she had an amazing sense of humour and even though she did shout at him a bit, she helped him with research.

He got to his feet, leaving his Charms essay and walked over to her.

George grinned as he watched his twin lean down behind her and whisper something in her ear. Hermione smiled up at him, nodding to what ever Fred had just said.

"Never say never Fred. Never say never."


	6. Accusations

**Accusation**

"I know it was one of you." Carefully, she walked down the line of bodies, looking at each small face in turn, as though looking for some little spot of evidence that she could use to hold them accountable to their crime.

On the kitchen table beside them stood a now empty plate of crumbs. A few hours before there had been a pile of cookies there, now there was nothing.

"Come on, admit who did it, or there'll be no Quidditch for a week." 4 faces stared at her in horror.

"But,"

"No buts Alexander. Unless the culprit admits to eating all the cookies intended for Grandma and Grandpa there will be no Quidditch for a week." She studied each of their faces, looking for which ever one would be the culprit, who looked the most nervous.

"Laura, do you know who it was?" The little girl looked up at her, blue eyes looking terrified as she met her mother's stern gaze. "Nathan, stop trying to discourage your sister from telling the truth." The boy at the end of the line stopped trying to signal to his sister.

"It was Daddy."

Hermione Weasley rounded on her husband. The children had been sent into the back garden, allowed to play a small game of Quidditch.

"You knew these cookies were for my parents! You know how long it takes me to cook with out magic, and you know how I like to cook with out magic!"

Fred just grinned as she tried to shout at him, though he could see the smile rising at the corners of her lips. She was very bad at being cross at him. Very bad.

He got to his feet, wrapping his arms around her waist as he pulled her towards him.

"Darling, accuse me all you want, but I don't regret eating them." She sighed, putting her head in her hands as she tried not to laugh.

He kissed the top of her head. "They were really nice you know. Want one?" She just laughed as she took the cookie from him before hit him for stealing them from the plate.


	7. Companions

Companions 

Darkness was falling fast around the Hogwarts' Express as it spread through the countryside towards Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Fred sat by the window, staring out at the blackening hills and forests as they travelled further and further north.

It was very relaxing, the movement as she rocked back and forth. It was peaceful, Hermione's head resting in his lap, the cross word in front of her, pen tucked behind her ear as she concentrated on the paper in front of her.

"Fred, what would be another word for 'a person you travel with' 9 letters?" He looked down at her up turned face, smiling at her. She looked so funny looking up at him from her upside down position.

"Um, friend, companion?" she clicked her fingers, grabbing her pen and scribbling the word down in the little squares she loved filling in so much.

After a few moments of silence Fred said, "Am I your companion?" She looked up at him again; a confused look on her face.

"No." His face became down cast. "Your not just my companion, you're my friend and my boy friend" He smiled, pushing back some of her hair as she sat up straighter, leaning her back against the window so her head was level with his.

"Really? I mean that much to you?" She laughed, her lips brushing over his check, causing him to shiver.

"Yeah, you mean that much." He grinned, kissing her lips.

"What's the next clue?" She just laughed and handed him the crossword, happy travel with her beloved companion.


	8. Blessings

**Blessings**

In war time, there were few things to look forward to. Love was put on hold, hope was running dry and people were getting weary of living in hiding. But he thought that the few minutes he had alone with her were a blessing, just to feel the touch of her hand against his was a rare joy and he craved just a few seconds alone with her so that he could whisper in her ear how much he loved her and how after the war was won, they'd be together at last, and happy and nothing would come between them.

It would be a blessing to hold her in his arms on the victorious battle field and just know she was save, and those little blessings were what Fred Weasley through the every day torment of war.


	9. Metal

Metal 

It was simple and plain, but delicate and stylish at the same time. It practically screamed Hermione. She was plain and yet delicate. She was simple and yet stylish. A simple band of metal summed up the woman of his dreams in a single ring.

He hadn't planned on proposing to her, but he had just been walking through Diagon Alley and seen it there. He'd glanced at it, then really looked at it, and just walked into the shop and bought it.

Now it was sat on the desk in front of him, staring up at him, twinkling in the candlelight. It looked ready to sit on her finger. So strange that this little band of metal could mean love and hope and the future between two people forever.

"Hey Fred." He snapped the box shut, shoving it under a pile of papers.

"George." His twin stood in the doorway, enjoying the way Fred was squirming in his seat. He knew when Fred was trying to hide something important, and he knew that if Fred looked this guilty, it had to be something big.

"What did you get her?" Fred shrugged, trying to act natural, something he knew his twin would see through in a minute, but he tried all the same.

"Nothing, what makes you think I get her anything?" He glanced at the small pile of parchment that wasn't really covering the box. He glanced at George, but it was too late, before he'd been able to grab it George had summoned it towards him.

"You got her an engagement ring?!" Fred made a silencing motion. Hermione was downstairs doing some final research for one of their products and she would be up any minute.

"Shut up. I didn't mean to. I saw it in a shop window and it looked so perfect for her, as though it was made to be on her finger." George grinned, throwing the box to his brother.

"You've gone soft, and I'm so glad you're finally growing up." Fred just grinned.

Three hours later he was looking down at the band of metal around her finger. Yeah, it defiantly belonged there.


	10. Eyes

Eyes 

His eyes were a stunning blue-green. They reminded her of a lake as she watched him across the room, how they would meet hers and she'd feel as though she was drowning in them, being sucked into a whirlpool of water and colour.

Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown, but when she was stood in the sun shine in a short summer dress with the sunlight bouncing off her hair, those chocolate pools of emotion looked almost hazel coloured and smiled at him as he pulled her into his arms.

Their children would have a mixture of blue-green and chocolate coloured eyes that when ever he saw them made him glad that she was his.


	11. Shadows

**Shadows**

She sat at the small table by the window, her book in front of her. She had not read it for years, not since she had first found out she was a witch. She'd felt that she shouldn't read it, because she was so different from the people it talked about. But now it gave her comfort, having seen so much death and destruction, it gave her comfort just to know that they were going to a better place.

"You alright?" She looked up at him, nodding slightly as she closed her Bible, laying it down in front of her, her hand still resting on it.

"Yeah, I am." He nodded as well, sitting next to her, gently taking her free hand in his.

"They'll be alright Hermione, I'm sure your book has told you that." She nodded again, resting her head on his shoulder, allowing herself to cry as she recited a passage her mother had loved.

_Yea though I walk through the valley of the Shadow of Death, I will fear no evil _

The Shadow of Death, her mother had passed through it now, like so many people she'd known, and one day, they would walk together in pastures green, along with everyone else, because the Shadow would lift and she'd be home…again.


	12. History

**History**

You have history Ron, all those years of stepping round your feelings for him, those small smiles you'd send each other, the times you put up with his moods and defiance about doing work, but you always stood by him. You can't throw that history away. Or can you?

Standing by the side of the lake, you glance across at him, stood there with his twin laughing at some joke Katie Bell had made. With him you don't have any history; it's all fresh and new. Then again, any thing romantic from Ron is fresh and new, but Ron was, well he was Ron, and as half of you says that you need to give things time, the other half of you tells you that you need to let go, and you have, you let go a long time ago.

You glance over your shoulder to see him smiling at you, and as you smile back, history is put into the dustbin.


	13. Talent

**Talent**

"You have talent my boy! Talent!" Fred Weasley shrugged, blushing slightly as Remus Lupin admired the fake wand in front of him.

No one had ever really complemented his joke shop products before. His parents just shouted at him about how dangerous it was, Hermione would yell at him about how he couldn't test products on first years, and the rest of his family, bar George, thought that they were bonkers and that the shop would never take off. He had never had a complement.

"Thanks Remus." The older man just nodded, handing the fake wand back to him.

"Just put it to good use, don't do something…stupid." Fred grinned, nodding as Lupin left the kitchen, still smiling.

Fred sat at the kitchen table, his product held in his hand.

The sound of footsteps behind him made him look around. Hermione was stood in the doorway, a strange expression on her face.

"I suppose you're going to yell at me now." She shock her head.

"No, I just wanted to say that you are very good." He grinned, leaning back in his seat, watching her squirm as she stood there. He knew that it had taken her a lot of courage to say that to him.

"So are you Hermione, you have talent too." She blushed.

Stood at the top of the stairs Nymphadora Tonks just smiled brightly.

"They'd have such cool kids." Remus just put his head in his hands in shame.


	14. Heaven

Heaven 

He hadn't expected it to look like this. He'd always thought that there'd be big fluffy clouds everywhere and big pearly gates. Instead, it was a very white room, like a hospital. In fact, it looked a lot like one of the wads at St. Mungo's. Why was he there, and why was he stood looking at his himself lying in one of the starch white beds, medi-wizards hurrying around him with various potions. He was dead, and yet this couldn't be heaven.

"It's not really what you expect is it?" He looked around to see Dumbledore stood in the doorway to the ward. He smiled slightly as Fred stared at him, a look of confusion on his face.

"I'm dead?" The older man smiled slightly, moving over to where Fred was stood, staring at his body.

"Not yet, but you are nearly there. You're sort of in between life and death. Hermione and other muggle-borns, or muggles in general really, would call this limbo. You can choice to fight and live, or simply fade away." Fred shock his head. He couldn't even remember how he had ended up there.

"Maybe seeing a loved one would help you make up your mind?" The scene faded in front of him. They were stood in a private waiting room. His whole family was there, his mother and father, holding each other for support, Bill, Fleur and their children. George, Ron, Ginny, Harry. Everyone; even Percy was there. Then he saw Hermione, passing about the room, wringing her hands, one of them occasionally going to her stomach. Their baby. If he died, he'd never see his baby.

"'Mione, stop pacing, its not good for the baby, and its doing my head in!" She stopped, holding her head in her hands.

"This can't be happening. I'm dreaming it all." Ginny hugged her. Fred felt himself deflate.

Dumbledore watched him.

"Go back. Heaven doesn't need you yet, your family does." Fred nodded, turning back to the sight of his family as they started to fade away.

He woke very slowly, his whole body numb for some reason.

"Oh my God, Fred!" He felt someone clasping his hand and he forced his eyes open so he could see her smiling at him, tears in her eyes.

"Hey." He smiled weakly at her as she allowed herself to cry a little.

"Don't scare me like that ever again, please Fred." He nodded, his smile widening as he took her in his arms, as much as he could when lying in his hospital bed.

"I'm not going any where, I swear, heaven sucks to be honest." She laughed, softly kissing him, not understanding what on earth he was going on about, and she didn't really want to know.


	15. Green

Green 

"I look like a leprechaun!" Hermione couldn't stop herself from laughing as she looked at her boyfriend. He was completely green, from his hair to his toes, and it was so funny. She knew she shouldn't be laughing as hard as she was, but she couldn't help it, it was just hilarious, that she, Hermione had pulled a prank on Fred Weasley, one of the most famous pranksters at Hogwarts.

"Hermione! What did you put in my pumpkin juice?!" Finally controlling her laughing long enough to actually breath, Hermione sat up, looking at him over the top of the sofa in the Gryffindor common room.

"Oh, it's nothing, just a colouring potion. You'll return to your normal colour in a few hours." He stared at her, horrified.

"A few hours! Hermione, I have to go to classes! I can't go like… well like this!" He pointed to himself with a bright green finger, which only caused Hermione to burst out laughing again. She couldn't wait to see how he'd explain this to everyone else at breakfast, but he did look so cute when he got angry, even if he was green.

"Oh I'm sorry Fred, it'll wear off really soon I promise, and you'll see the funny side of it soon, I'm sure." He finally smiled, leaning against the back of the sofa so he could kiss her gently.

"Ah!" The pair of them looked around to Ron running back up the stairs screaming about a big green monster that was making out with Hermione.

Fred grinned, kissing her again.

"Do you think we could get these into sweets?" Hermione just laughed as she kissed her very green boyfriend.


	16. Taste

Taste 

"It tastes like…mint." He sat on one of the work surfaces in their kitchen, nibbling on a small leaf. Hermione stared at him.

"Well, yeah, it will do, it's mint. You know the herb?" He nodded, looking down at the remainder of the leaf in his hand, pulling a face. She laughed as he spat out the remainder of the leaf into the bin beside him.

"That's disgusting! Why are you using these?" She couldn't stop herself from laughing as she took the bag of herbs from him, setting them on the other side of her so he couldn't try and eat any more of them.

"You're not supposed to eat them. They're seasoning for the lamb, you don't eat them, and they just add flavour." He nodded, a look of understanding spreading across his face as he watched her cut up a couple of mint leaves and made them into a sauce, spreading it over the top of the lamb, a sprig of leaves on top of the meat.

"That's what you're meant to do with them." He nodded again, grinning as he slipped off the worktop so he could wrap his arms around her waist.

"I'm so glad you can cook." She laughed, leaning back against him, softly kissing his lips.

"Mmm. Now you taste like mint." He grinned, kissing her again.

"Well, what you expect when I've eaten that…stuff." Hermione just shock her head. She had so much to teach him about muggle cooking.


	17. Sunset

Sunset 

The water was reflecting the bright gold's, reds and pinks the sun was lighting the sky with as it slowly set on the horizon.

She had never seen anything so beautiful in all her life, the waves softly lapping against the shore, a calming sound that washed over her as she stood on the balcony of their hotel room.

" 'Mione?" She looked around to see him stood in the door to the balcony, leaning against the frame, the setting sun turning his red hair into a brighter ginger colour. He looked so handsome, stood there in no more than his trousers; his strong arms folded across his bare muscular chest.

"What are you doing?" She shrugged, turning back to the beach.

"Just admiring the scenery. You?" He grinned, looking her up and down.

"I'm admiring it too." She laughed as he moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, gently kissing her hair as she let out a relaxed sigh, leaning back against his chest.

"It's so beautiful here isn't it?" He nodded, following her gaze across the horizon to the setting sun. It had been a wonderful day, the best in his life.

"Well, it had to be perfect for you, especially today." She grinned, turning round to kiss him softly on the cheek.

"Well, it's perfect Fred. Thank you." He grinned, kissing her lips just as softly, his arms moving down to her lower back. She looked beautiful in the setting sunlight. She was so stunning.

"You coming to bed?" She nodded, looking at the sun one last time as it cast one last ray of light into the night sky, lighting up their fresh wedding rings as he pulled her back into their room, the sun gone from the horizon as they bound their wedding day with one final kiss in the faded setting sun.


	18. Laugh

Laugh 

He could make anyone laugh, any one. He'd even made Draco Malfoy laugh once. Then again, he had turned Ron blue, so everyone had laughed at that, but he could make people laugh, that was his gift. And yet he couldn't get his son to laugh! Hermione could get Nathan to laugh. This bookworm wife could make their 6-month-old son laugh; but he the prankster was always cut down when he tried to make his son laugh. What in the world was happening to him!? He'd tried everything, baby jokes, even some of the very safe products from the shop. Nothing worked!

"Come on Nathan, laugh for Daddy, please." The baby just stared up at him, those brown eyes so like his mother's. "Please Nathan, just laugh!" Nathan started to open his mouth, as though he was about to laugh, but he just yawned. Fred sighed. He had failed, he was a terrible father. He couldn't make his own son laugh.

He sat on the couch, his son sat on his knee, a pile of joke stuff next to him. He had the whole day with his son, so he was going to make his son laugh!

Half a day had gone by and he still hadn't made his son laugh. It was starting to drive him absolutely crazy.

"You're going to be like your mother aren't you? All about the books, silly stupid books." He smiled, lifting his son up into his arms, rubbing his nose with Nathan's. the boy giggled slightly, blowing a bubble at him.

"Did you just laugh? Did you just laugh for daddy?" Nathan giggled again. Fred grinned, he'd made his son laugh.

"Silly old books." Fred muttered, grinning. He really could make anyone laugh.

Hermione just grinned from the doorway.


	19. Promise

Promise 

She'd promised him. She'd promised him that she would be there, on the platform to see him home, to greet him.

He looked up and down the platform, standing on tiptoe, though he really had no need seeing as he was quite tall, but he still couldn't see her in the crowd. She had promised to be there. So where was she?

The platform was nearly empty now, only the last few people from First class getting off the train, obviously feeling that it was clear for them to descend and avoid all the lower class people who didn't have expensive suits or impressive jobs.

They shot Fred very strange looks as they walked past him. Well, they had every reason to. A tall red haired man stood in the middle of the platform dressed in trainers, jean, a white shirt and a blazer. They had every right to stare.

He looked up towards the exit, where all the other people were leaving. Maybe she didn't know his train was in yet, maybe she was stood in the waiting area for him.

Then he saw her, pushing through the crowd and he grinned, running to meet her, pulling her up into his arms, swirling her around as he kissed her like he hadn't seen her in years.

" 'Mione!" She grinned, kissing him back. "You came."

She nodded, kissing him again, softly, keeping her arms firmly around his neck as he kissed her forehead.

"I promised. I'm a Gryffindor Fred, we have strong loyalty." He laughed, sweeping her off her feet again.

He didn't care about the stares they were receiving. He had no reason to care. His wife had come to meet him, just as she had promised.

"How was your trip?" He grinned, wrapping and arm around her waist, ready to tell her all about the new joke shop in Scotland, as they left the platform.


	20. Formal

Formal 

"Are you always this formal Miss Granger?" Hermione jumped out of her skin when she heard his voice right in her ear. She wiped around to see him smiling at her, a bunch of flowers in his hand. She smiled all the same, softly kissing his cheek.

"Only when I'm being taken to dinner by a very handsome red head." He grinned back, gently kissing her lips.

"Well, then I must say that he is a very very lucky guy to have such as beautiful girlfriend." He grinned even more as she blushed a deep red, glancing down at her pale blue dress. She was glad he liked it. She'd spent hours going through every clothing shop in Muggle London with Ginny trying to find the perfect one.

"Well, thank you. I hope he likes it as well." He laughed, standing up straighter so she could straighten her necklace.

"Well, he thinks it makes her look beautiful. Oh, and these are for you." He handed her the bunch of flowers.

"Thank you Fred, they're gorgeous." She said, carefully smelling them before placing them in the vase of water she had on her dressing table, adjusting them so she could see all the various flowers that were in the bunch.

"I'm just about ready to go, let me just grab my purse then we can go." He nodded, watching her as she walked to the end of her bed, picking up her purse and shawl. He couldn't help but smile. She always looked so beautiful when she was all dressed up for a formal evening out, and it was an evening out, until he got her home and her nice formal dress was discarded to enjoy some of the…finer points of the evening. But even looking at it on the chair across from her bed, he could picture her in it and knew that he defiantly loved it when he dressed up for a nice evening out, or in.


	21. Memory

Memory 

It doesn't seem real as you sit in the gloom of your room, staring at the picture on your desk. You can't imagine her with you, you can't imagine her loving anyone but you, and yet she's hot there. She's not stood in the doorway to your room; she's not talking to you, asking you how your day has been. It's not your children that she's raising, and you wonder if you imagined all of the times you spend with her. But you didn't imagine it, you know that, and as you watch her kiss him, her son resting on her hip you know that you will be left with only your memories of her, for she's moved on, she isn't yours anymore, she's his, she's Mrs. Fred Weasley. She'll never be yours and so you shrink back into the gloom, the memory of her haunting you as you fall asleep, the photo in your arms.


	22. Denial

Denial 

Mrs. Weasley looked at her son over the top of her cookbook. There was something odd about Fred, he'd been wandering around with a strange look on his face for days now and when ever Hermione entered a room he'd quickly exit it. If she didn't know better she'd say her son was in love with the young bushy haired woman, and he was embarrassed about it. The poor man had nothing to fear from Hermione. She was a sweet, charming young lady and although her reputation as the smartest witch of her generation he caused a number of men to frown upon her, Fred could do a lot worse than Miss. Granger.

"Get off my back will you Bill. I do not love her." Mrs. Weasley looked up from her cooking to see her eldest son following Fred into the kitchen, obviously teasing his younger brother about his denial in liking Hermione.

"Oh, Bill, stop annoying your brother and let him be. It's not his fault he's in love." Fred glared at his mother, looking between the two of tem.

"I am not in love with her! I am not in love with Hermione Granger!" Bill just chuckled as Fred went bright red in anger shouting at both of them, storming out of the room.

Mrs. Weasley smiled slightly. "It's a shame he won't admit to it. She loves him too." Bill just grinned, shaking his head as he watched his brother smile slightly at Hermione before hurrying away. Damn denial, but once it was gone, they'd be perfect together. He hoped.


	23. Arrows

Arrows 

Her brows furrowed, her dark chocolate eyes flicking between the runes in front of her and the book she had propped open next to her. There had to be some thing wrong, really wrong.

Sighing, she cast the runes again, watching them settle before leaning in closer to examine them. Same thing again, and again and again! It was ridiculous. She didn't even have a boyfriend and yet these stupid silly runes were telling her that she was in the line of Cupid's arrow and would find her true love soon.

"Stupid rune casts!" She muttered shoving the runes aside.

"What did they ever do to you?"

Fred Weasley grinned as she spun around in surprise, her hands going to her mouth as she let out a soft scream.

"Sorry Miss Prefect didn't mean to scare you." He cast an eye to the discarded runes and translation book, his grin widening as he turned to her. "You been trying to cast the Loving Cup?" She scowled at him, which only caused him to smile slightly more as he reached for the book.

"Shut up, and what do you know about Ancient Runes?" He chuckled, sitting on the sofa in front of the table, patting the seat next to him, encouraging her to sit next to him.

"My dear Miss. Granger, one of the 3 subjects I am studying is Ancient Runes." She stared at him, allowing a slight smile to spread across her lips as she sat next to him, admiring the shade of his auburn hair as he peered at the runes in front of them. He looked handsome as he focused on the runes in front of him, the book propped open on his knees.

"Well, according to this, the current state of things is good, all of your relationships are going well." She laughed at the Trewlauny like voice he was putting on, pretending to wave his hands about dramatically like she did, his eyes expanding as though he was looking through her glasses.

"Stop it." He grinned at her, a grin that made her want to melt inside, and for a second their eyes connected.

Fred found himself floating in those deep brown pools of knowledge, drowning in their beauty.

"What else does my rune cast say?" He looked back at the small pieces of wood in front of them, quickly consulting the book in his lap.

"Um right, your, er, lover's current position is um, very close to yours, you are very close." She rolled her eyes. Everyone would translate that to mean Ron. She didn't fancy him, why couldn't he see that. He was just so…annoying sometimes. She needed someone who made her laugh and smile, who took an interest in what she was doing.

"Now, although it may seem as though you have found your lover, the path ahead may seem a little blurry at the moment."

"Yeah, that sounds about right!" She scoffed, slouching back in her seat, resting her feet up on the table.

He looked at her, at her sad down cast face.

"Is everything alright?" She nodded, not meeting his gaze as he continued to watch her.

"Yeah, carry on." Fred simply nodded, turning back once against to the casts in front of him, aware that Hermione was quickly dabbing the corner of her eyes wit the edge of her sleeve, but he tried to ignore it, pretend he hadn't seen it.

"Um, you are also going through a lucky period in your life, and your lover is still hesitant that you might back away, so if this your lucky period, take advantage of it to get him." He chuckled slightly, grinning as he heard her laugh softly beside him. "There are also a few challenges ahead, for both of you, but you have the strength to over come them and become stronger together." He looked up from the last two runes to meet her eyes.

"But you will find eternal happiness together, through thick or thin." She blushed slightly as he continued to gaze at her, as though he could see right into her soul.

"Well, at least I have something to look forward to in life then." She joked, getting to her feet, hastily tidying away the runes. He dumbly nodded, softly closing the book and placing it on the table.

"Hermione," She looked around, a look of expectation in her eyes as he got to his feet. "Would you go out with me?" She nodded, silently, a smile spreading across her face as he kissed her, lifting her up off the floor.

Fred grinned to him. The runes never lied. Cupid's arrow had struck it's target.


	24. Sudden

Sudden 

You can't get your head round the question. It seems so sudden, you're moving too fast and it scares you. Yet, when you look into his eyes, those kind eyes that you love so much and you look at his smile, his nervous loving smile, and at the ring in the palm of his hand you know that it feels right, even if it is sudden and all you can say to him is 'yes'.


	25. Neutral

Neutral 

She was always the neutral party, the third person trying to keep the peace between the two of them when they argued, and it wasn't easy. Harry and Ron were her best friends; she couldn't stand to see them like this, refusing to talk to each other over this stupid tournament. Didn't Ron realize that someone had put Harry's name in that goblet so he'd die, so he'd be killed? No, she guessed Ron wasn't that concerned about his friend to see it that way.

"Why the long face Herms?" She didn't look up at the red headed twin. He didn't even bother respond, just get glaring into space, hoping that he'd go away and leave her to her thoughts. But he didn't he just sat opposite her, smiling slightly.

"Harry and Ron giving you trouble again?" Slowly, she nodded, letting out a sigh.

"I'm the peacemaker." He nodded, watching her as at back in the cushions, turning her head slightly to look at where Harry was sat by the fire, on his own, just staring into the flames.

"Well, the peacemaker is always helpful. They'll come around, trust me." She nodded, smiling at him as he got to his feet.

"Thanks Fred." He just smiled back.

"That's alright, I'm neutral as well," and he left her to her thoughts.


	26. Thousand

Thousand 

There were no words in the English language to describe her. In fact, he was pretty sure that there were no words in any language that could describe the being that was Hermione Granger. He had thought of a thousand different ways of describing her, so he'd have to come up with a different way…

Hermione stared at the parchment envelope in front of her. She rarely got post; her parents didn't like the owls visiting too often, so she tried not to write them a lot. There was no sender name on the envelope and only her name written in a hand she didn't recognize.

Opening it she simply smiled, looking up the table to where he sat, talking to his twin and Lee Jordan about something. He glanced back at her, smiling slightly. She smiled back, putting the picture in her pocket, getting up from the table at the time as him.

"You like it?" She laughed slightly, turning to him as he led her into a little used corridor.

"It was beautiful." He grinned, gently kissing her, feeling the picture in the pocket of her robe. Who ever said that a picture spoke a thousand words was right, and it described her perfectly.


	27. Spaces

Spaces 

There is a gap next to me, a great gapping hole; a space that needed to be filled now that George was no longer there by my side. My twin is gone, jut gone, off to tour the world with his girlfriend, leaving me alone, twin less and unsure of what to do. I'm so used to George always being by my side, filling that space that needed to be filled.

"Hey Fred, where's your other half?" I look around to see her stood in the doorway to the office I normally share with my delightful twin brother. Her hair is stood on end slightly and a vile of strange purple looking stuff in her hand.

"Touring the world with Katie." She just stared back, slightly surprised. George had obviously not mentioned this plan to anyone. All he'd done for me is leave a letter explaining his plans. Stupid git. He's dead when he gets back.

"Oh, right. That's a bit,"

"Unexpected. Yeah, you could say that." I sink down into my chair, resting my feet up on the table, something Hermione hates me doing, but in my current miserable state, she lets it go.

"What have you got there?" She looks down at the vile her hand, as though she'd forgotten all about it.

"That's the new colouring potion for the toffees. It changes colour every 5 minutes and lasts up to an hour." I grin at her. She's brilliant, soooo brilliant. Our little genius inventor, well, my little genius inventor at the moment.

"Brilliant! When can you start adding it to the toffees?" She shrugs, looking up at the clock on the wall. I follow her gaze. It was later than I thought. "Do it tomorrow, go home." She nods, turning to leave, the vile still held in her hand.

"Will you be alright Fred?" I nod, glancing about the strangely empty office.

"Yeah, I'll be good. It's not like we've never been separate or anything for a long period of time."

She just smiles, setting down the vile so that she can take my hands in hers, smiling up at me.

"Maybe you both need some space from each other. Do something new, or not so new. You don't have to travel the world with me or anything, but well, can't I fill that space inside you?" I look at her, my girlfriend of 3 years. She does fill a space inside of me, but not George's space, though if I had to choice between the two of them, I'd defiantly choice Hermione.

"This is a special space love." She just smiles, kissing my lips in that soft way that she does.

"Well, I'll be upstairs then." I nod, watching her leave the room. George may have left a space in my side with his absence, but Hermione filled so many more, and other spaces in my life would filled, in time. I just have to give it time. I follow her out of the room, George's space left behind.


	28. Excess

Excess 

"What are we going to do with all this extra bubble wrap?" Fred's head popped up as soon as I finished the word 'bubble wrap'. He loves bubble wrap, he's like a big kid with the stuff like, like Alexander and Nathan with their little railway sets and Duplo bricks.

"Did you say bubble wrap?" I grinned as he grabbed a couple of strands of bubble wrap, sitting on the sofa so he could pop them in comfort. He loved it when we had excess bubble wrap and this was why I loved it, he was quiet while I finished unpacking with out one other big kid under my feet. Thank god for excess bubble wrap.


	29. Purity

Purity 

She was pure, whole. He couldn't find anything wrong with her. She had no faults; none at all, there was nothing that he could find to hold against her.

She was so different to himself. He was broken, a rule breaker, everything she wasn't and he couldn't contaminate her, he couldn't change the way she was, because she was perfect the way she was. So perfect.

He watched her as she sat with Ginny, giggling over something, her smile lighting up the room. Pure and whole, undamaged and untouched, and she would stay that way.

For a second their eyes meet and he felt something, like light falling across his face, warming him, then it was gone.

Yes, she was pure, and nothing was going to change that, not even him.


	30. Enigma

Enigma 

She was code he longed to crack, to get to the bottom of and expose her inner most thoughts and desires, to understand her so much better than he did now. Her every curve and smile, every fact she knew about every topic she could think off.

"What's got you so fascinated?" He looked down into her eyes, smiling as he leaned closer to her, gently kissing her lips.

"You. You are my personal enigma." She smiled, kissing him back.

"Crack me if you can," and he did.


	31. Snowflakes

Snowflakes 

The Weasley twins are like snowflakes. From a distance they are identical, but if you examined them closely they were very different. George has slightly greener eyes than his brother, he's quieter as well, more content to sit with a book and research potions and charms they could use for products while Fred was the more adventurous one who actually put their pranks into play, setting them up and putting them in motion. He also has a small scar on his forehead from a Quidditch accident, and they don't know I can tell them apart. It's my little trick in identifying my favourite snowflakes; the Weasley twins, because it would be really strange if I kissed George and called him Fred, wouldn't it.


	32. Temptation

Temptation 

Oh, they looked so good, lying there on the plate, fresh from the oven and piping hot. They looked so good. But he couldn't give into temptation. No. The last time he had done that his wife had been too impressed with him. Then again, she wouldn't miss one, not one little cookie, or two. Nah, she wouldn't miss two cookies.

"Fredrick Weasley, put those cookies back." He looked around to see his wife stood in the doorway to the kitchen, her stance reminding him very much of how is mother had stood when she'd caught him and his brother stealing food before dinner.

"Just one cookie, one little cookie." He made his puppy dog eyes, battering his eyelids at her until she finally gave in, a slight smile on her lips as leant against the doorframe.

"I give up." He grinned, gently kissing her lips gently before putting his cookie into his mouth.

"We all have to give into temptation at some point. Want one?" She just shook her head and left him to eye up the rest of the plate.

"You eat anymore of those, I hex you." He nodded, following her out of the room.

"Temptation's not that great." They both chuckled as they went out into the background, leaving temptation to someone else.


	33. Command

Command 

"You can't order them about!" He raised an eyebrow at her as she stood there, arms folded across her chest and a very annoyed look on her face.

"Yes, I think I just did Hermione. You go on about all these elf rights with out understanding just why they are so against it. This is their life! This is how they see the world. You can't change nature!" She glared at him, her eyes narrowing as her anger mounted.

"But we are a higher being, we shouldn't command them about!"

"You're muggle born, you don't get anything about our culture, our way of life, and you have no right to try and change it!" Immediately he wished he'd not said that as she stared at him, open mouthed in shock. He mentally hit himself for being so stupid in saying that.

" 'Mione, I didn't mean it, I swear, I didn't mean it." He reached out for her hand, but she pulled away, still staring at him disbelieve, shaking her head as she turned from him, tears appearing in her eyes.

" 'Mione, I'm sorry." She shook her head again, turning fully from him. "Look at me Hermione!"

"You can't order me about, I may be a muggle born but that doesn't make me lower than you." She walked away and he hung in head in shame. He couldn't command her to come back to him. He was stuck.

"Can I help, sir?" He looked down at the small house elf, the source of all their arguing.

"No." He muttered, walking away, leaving the elf to just stand there, unsure of what to do apart from watch two lovers leave in opposite directions, just because it had followed a simple command.


	34. Tremble

Tremble 

She was shaking like a leaf when he found in the clock courtyard, tears pouring down her face as she sat there, turned towards the corner so no one would see her.

Slowly, he sat next to her, reaching out to touch her trembling shoulders with the tips of his fingers, but she pulled away from him.

"Hermione, please, I'm sorry."

"No you're not. You meant it, every word. I guess I should be used to it, having who I am and where I come from being held against me. I'm not a pure blood family like my best friend is, I'm not the great Harry Potter, who is as close to a pure blood as you can be and be as good at magic as he is. No, I'm just a lowly muggle born."

Fred looked at her back as she continued to cry, her body trembling as she wept into her arms, her knees pulled up to her chest and her face buried in her arms. He hated seeing her like this, and it was rare for her to get so emotional over something, but she had ever right to be crying over this. He had insulted her, and he hadn't meant to, he'd only wanted to prove a point, but instead he had insulted her.

"Hermione, please, I'm sorry." He wrapped his arms around her, ignoring her struggles, just keeping them around as she shook and trembled in his arms from tears and the touch of his arms around her shoulders, holding her to him as she cried.

"Hate me all you like, but I do not look down on you, I look up at you, at your amazing intelligence. You could have the purest blood in the world and I would still love, I don't care about blood status, you know that. I love you Hermione, so much." Trying to prove he point, he placed a soft kiss on the top of her head, burying his face in her bushy hair, breathing in her overpowering scent.

She shifted in his grip, loosening so that she was leaning into him, her head turned to the side so he could just see her eyes, rimmed red from crying, but her cheeks were drying and her shoulders weren't shaking any more.

"I'm sorry Hermione," he whispered, gently kissing her cheek, tasting the little amounts of salt from her tears.

"I'm sorry too." She whispered back, looking up at him, meeting his soft blue-green gaze. He smiled, pushing back some of her hair, gently kissing her exposed cheek. They would be all right, the road was still rocky, but for now they could just sit together in the grower darkness, watching the stars until she was asleep in his arms, the way it should be.


	35. Sensual

Sensual 

His fingertips were running over her skin, slow and sensual, savouring the lingering feeling of his skin against hers as she slept beside him. She looked so peaceful, lying there, curled on her side, face pressed into her pillow, smiling slightly as his fingers ran up her body, skimming across her skin like a figure skater over ice.

"Fred," He grinned leaning down to softly kiss her skin, trailing little kisses up her side as she lay there, slowly watching to the sensation of someone lightly touching her.

"Fred, cut that out!" He grinned even more, allowing his other hand to run across her cheek, pushing back some her hair.

"Why? I'm enjoying it, and I know you are." She rolled her eyes slightly, smiling into her pillow as his fingers rested on her hips.

"But it's early and I'm not awake yet." He shrugged, kissing her hair, then her cheek and finally her lips, rolling over her so he was facing her, burying his face into her pillow as well, kissing her lips again as her eyes fluttered open and her deep brown eyes met his steady blue-green gaze. His hand ran over her side again, his grin growing as her hand reached down to brush against his skin.

"Good morning darling." She whispered before getting up, leaving him to lie there, glaring at her, the sensation of her skin under his fingers still there as he watched her walk away, but he knew she'd be back, and his fingers were ready for when she did.


	36. Family

Family 

Christenings. He hated christenings with a passion. Everyone brought along their children and 9 times out of 10 the baby being christened screamed its head off. But it was a family gathering and he had to go.

He stood, watching her as she smiled broadly down at her children who were stood by the font, trying to see what was going on. They made a strange family, tall lanky Fred stood next to a shorter, bushy haired Hermione. Their eldest son was 7, tall like his father with Weasley hair; actually, all their children had Weasley hair, even 3-month-old Stigant, their latest and final child as Hermione kept telling her husband.

They looked like a proper family. Fred stood with an arm around her waist, Stigant in his arms, their only daughter, Laura who was 2, resting on her mother's hip and their two eldest sons, Nathan and Alexander, stood in front of their parents smiling happily for the family photo. Alexander was like his mother, a know it all who did nothing more than read and read, apart from play Quidditch with his elder brother and cousins. Laura was also like her mother, with her soft brown eyes that always smiled at people. Her red hair was bushy, like Hermione's and watching her laugh with her mother, Ron felt as though his heart would break. That perfect, happy, smiling family could have been his; it should have been his. But she had chosen someone else; another man, his own brother, had given her her family.

Walking down the path he tried to ignore all the other happy families. He was the only single Weasley, even Charlie had married.

Yep, he was sworn to the life of a bachelor, watching the only love of his life have a family with one of his elder brothers. And even though she was family, it just wasn't close enough becuase her family would never ever be his.


	37. When?

**When?**

The first thing my mother asked us when we announced we were engaged was when the ceremony would be, where we would have it if it would be muggle service or a wizarding service, or were we looking at both.

The same reaction as her mother.

My father had simply asked when this had happened, when we had gotten together in the first place, let alone when we'd gotten engaged. He'd had no idea that something was going on between her and me in the first place.

Her father just nodded and gave us his consent. Thankfully.

My sibling's reactions were wide an varied, but there was that question again. When? When did I propose, when we got together, when did we realise were in love. Ginny went over the top with her questions, taking Hermione off to the side so she could ask her more of her annoying questions, asking for details.

Only Ron didn't ask us when, he asked her why.


	38. Serenade

Serenade 

He looked up at the window, raising his courage into his hands as he stood there, waiting for her to appear at the window. Maybe she was already in bed, asleep. He didn't really want to wake her, but, then again, he wanted to tell her how he felt.

Sighing, he turned his gaze back up to her window and opened his mouth.

Hermione sat up in her bed, a sound outside of the window drawing her attention away from her book.

Ginny sat up as well, sending a questioning look in her friends direction as they both made their way over to the window.

Below them stood Fred, gazing up at the window…singing.

Hermione stared at him amazed as he continued to sing to her. She knew he was singing to her, serenading her as she stood at the window with Ginny, who was unable to stop herself from laughing as Fred started to do a little dance, hopping and skipping across the grass.

"What are you doing?" He stopped, looking up at her, his face flushed as she smiled down at him.

"I'm serenading you." Her smile grew into a grin.

"Well, shut up, I want to sleep!" Ginny snapped, walking away from the window, leaving Hermione to just grin.

He raised an eyebrow at her as she hurried away from the window. A few seconds later she was hugging him, gently kissing his cheek.

"It was beautiful. Just don't do it while we're trying to sleep." He grinned, kissing her back.

"Will do." She kissed his cheek again before hurrying back inside, leaving him stood there, impressed that his serenading had worked.


	39. Hunger

Hunger 

Fred glowered at the door. He was hungry, and he couldn't get out of bed. Stupid flu! He hated it, being stuck in bed all day with nothing to do but read and read some more. He was so bored!! Where was Hermione? She said she'd be back up by now, with some food.

"Hermione?" His voice was no more than a croaky whisper as he sat up straighter in bed, trying to push back the covers. Normally he would just lie there, all warm, but hunger was ruling his actions at the moment, and he had to get some food.

There was no one in the kitchen when he finally got himself down there, and on a big tray was a plate of food, hot steaming food. Fred thought he'd drown from the amount of saliva he was producing as he crept towards it, the delicious smell almost drawing him onwards. But, unfortunately, because he was ill, his balance had decided to leave him and he fell onto the ground, jut lying there staring up at the food until someone showed up.

"Fred? What the hell are you doing out of bed? I told you I would bring you some food and some Pepper Up potion." He just shrugged, though he wished he hadn't as every joint in his body hurt.

"I just want some food." She smiled, helping him to his feet, sitting him at the table, conjuring a blanket to wrap around him as he pulled the tray towards him. Grinning madly she kissed the top of his head.

"Weasley's and their stomachs." He just kissed her back in thanks, food happily sitting in his stomach.


	40. Ragged

Ragged 

Fred stood the middle of the lab, staring at his twin, who was staring back at him. Both of them were covered in soot, their clothes ragged and dust covered, practically destroyed. George looked about the room, all burnt and partly destroyed.

"How badly will Hermione kill you?" Fred shrugged, looking down at his destroyed clothes.

"Badly." George nodded, slapping his brother on the back.

"She's got you whipped." Fred nodded in agreement. Yeah, he was, whipped in ragged clothes. What a life.


	41. Sleepwalk

Sleepwalk 

He didn't exactly know how he'd gotten there, but for some reason he was stood outside her room. There was no way he could explain it. He was just as shocked to find himself stood there as Hermione looked when she opened the door.

"Hey Fred, what's up?" He frowned slightly as he looked up and down the corridor, still trying to work out what he was doing there. She smiled at the confused look on his face.

"Done it again?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Again? What have I done again?" She laughed slightly, gently pulling him into the room. He noticed that Ginny's bed was empty, which didn't exactly strike him as odd, but worrying none the less.

"You've been sleepwalking Fred, for the past week. Every night you turn up here." He nodded, looking round the room.

"I'm sorry Hermione, so sorry." She just smiled, gently leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"I don't care, I'm used to it." He grinned back as she gently kissed his other cheek. Her lips were soft against his skin, gently grazing over her cheek.

"Can I sleepwalk here more often?" She smiled.

"I look forward to it." He kissed her back.


	42. Glimpse

Glimpse 

He'd just caught a glimpse of her out of the corner of his eye. He'd turned up to the Room of Requirement early and had been surprised to see a door there, the door slightly ajar and he could just see a glimpse of what was going on inside. She was dancing, and she was good. Music played in the background, a sort of Irish jig and she was swaying along to it, her legs guiding her gracefully across the floor, her arms out at her shoulder level, like a ballet dancer doing some sort of pirouette.

Carefully, he slipped into the room; Hermione was too distracted by her dancing to notice that she was being watched. For a full 5 minutes he just stood and watched her, entranced. Her eyes were closed as she danced, as though feeling the movements through her body than seeing her reflection in the mirror opposite. A clock's alarm caused her eyes to open and she froze when she saw his reflection, smiling at her as she stood there, arms by her side. He knew that he had over stayed, but as she looked back at him he thought he saw the glimpse of a smile, and he knew he'd see her dance again.


	43. Questions

**Questions**

"Will you shut up with the questions." Hermione looked taken aback as Fred rounded on her. His eyes flashed dangerously and she didn't know why he was so angry. "All I ever hear is questions, and I'm feed up with it! Does this colour look okay for the dress? Do you think we need more lilies in the flower arrangement? I hate it all!" He flung himself into a chair, shoving aside Crockshanks who was not happy at being removed from his seat and so hissed up at him. Fred just made a move to kick it.

"Will you cut it out Fred! It's not my fault your mother has gone OTT with the wedding plans, and if this is what your going to be like for our married life then I don't think I want to marry you." He stared at her, his anger slowly dissipating as she held his gaze.

"You don't really mean that, do you?" Hermione smiled, shaking her head.

"Of course not, I'm just trying to prove a point. I promise, as soon as the wedding is over there will be no more questions." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Really? Promise?" She nodded, gently kissing his check.

"I just have one last thing, what colour do you think would look good for the bridesmaids?"


	44. Fringe

**Fringe**

A trim his mother had said, just a quick trim to tidy up his messy hair. Yeah right. Fred glowered at himself in the mirror. His mother had not given him a quick trim; she had removed a fair amount of his hair, even his fringe. He'd loved his fringe.

"Wow, she really did take you to the barbers." He looked at her reflection in the mirror, his scowl growing as a smile spread across her face.

"Shut up." He muttered, turning around she he could properly look at her. She just smiled, walking over to gently run her hand through his hair, shivers running up and down his back as she did so.

"You look good without your fringe. You have really nice eyes." He stared after her as she gave him one final smile before walking away. He looked back at his reflection. Maybe he could do without his fringe then. Grinning at his reflection he gave a definitive nod before going off to find his brother.


	45. Diamond

**Diamond**

They'd been married 60 years. 60 years of blissful marriage. Well, nearly blissful, living through two wars kind of put a dampener on the blissful side of things, but apart from that they had lived very peacefully together.

Looking at his parents happily dancing he wondered if he and his wife would reach 60 years of marriage with out killing each other. He knew that his family didn't think it was would last, but Fred thought differently, he was pretty sure that he and Hermione would make their Diamond wedding anniversary.

Fred smiled as his wife came towards him, child free, having just made sure that they're children were in bed and actually asleep.

"You think we'll get to their stage, old, grey and still in love?" She smiled as he automatically wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close. They watched his parents carrying on dancing.

Hermione could just see it, the two of them, old and grey dancing at their own diamond wedding anniversary, Fred's face still smiling and her hair still bushy, even though it was silver instead of brown.

She looked up at him.

"Yeah we will." They joined the dance floor, lost in thought of their many years of marriage that was ahead of them.


	46. Passing

Passing 

It had been a passing comment. He couldn't mean anything by it. Could he?

Hermione sat in her armchair by the fire, thinking about what she had heard. Why had she been listening on their conversation anyway? Why why why? She put her head in her hands, silently screaming at herself for being so stupid at actually taking something the twins had said seriously.

"So stupid!"

Fred smiled as he leant over the back of her chair.

"Something bothering you 'Mione?" She looked up at him, startled.

"Oh, no, why?" She felt her cheeks growing red as he grinned at her.

"Well, I over heard you muttering to yourself." She shrugged, turning back to the fire as he watched her, admiring the way her hair curled when it was wet. At least, he thought it was wet, it smelt wet as he leaned closer.

"It was just a passing comment, but you should take it seriously." She looked around, but he had already walked away, a strange look on his face. Hermione sat back in seat, for once glad to have listened to passing comments.


	47. Flame

**Flame**

It had been the spark that started the flame, the ignition switch which started the engine.

George admired his work as he watched the two of them kiss, arms locked around each other, Fred having to lift her up because she was so small. She wasn't that small, but beside the Weasleys Hermione always looked short.

"Holy cow!" George glanced over his shoulder to see Lee Jordan stood there, mouth a gap as he stared at the couple.

"Yeah, something like that."

"You gave him a hand?" George nodded, leaning against a tree, letting out a sigh as the couple continued to make out.

"How'd you do it?" He shrugged, looking at his friend.

"Gave them the spark to set off the flame." Lee stared at him, not understanding a word of what he was saying. "I set them up." He nodded, glancing at them again.

"Well done mate, well done." Te two of them grinned knowingly and went back inside the castle, leaving Fred and Hermione to just carry on kissing, the magical handcuffs around their wrists vanished.

"Wasn't too hard." She laughed, kissing him, grinning happily as he lifted her up into the air.

"We could have just told them that we've been dating for 5 months." Fred shook his head.

"Let them have their fun." And they carried on kissing.


	48. Happiness

Happiness 

He couldn't explain how he felt when the nurse handed him his son. His son, this tiny little being he had helped to create with Hermione.

Looking down at the tiny sleeping body in his arms, he felt happiness, no, not just happiness, but joy and delight, bliss, a hundred and one different emotions running through him as he simply looked down at this little person in his arms.

His brothers had told him that there was nothing more brilliant than holding your child in your arms and knowing that you are going to love it forever. And his brothers had been right.

Turning his gaze to his sleeping wife he knew that this was happiness, that there was nothing in the world that could make him happier.

Slowly, he bent his head down to lovingly kiss her forehead.

"Thank you, 'Mione, for giving me this." She gently smiled back at him in her sleep.


	49. Fleeting

Fleeting 

It had only been a brief glimpse, a fleeting glimpse of a smile on her face as they passed in the corridor. He grinned back, more of a lop-sided grin as they're eyes met for the briefest second.

Neither of them answered their friends when they asked 'What the hell that had been?' they'd just carried on with their smiles until they had gone their separate ways, knowing that they would have a good long conversation in the common room later and he would see that fleeting smile on her face again.


	50. Years

**Years**

He had watched them over the years, the nervous smiles to begin with, quick fleeting glances across the common room, then the rising bravery when he'd asked her out and the happy look in their eyes.

Over the years he had watched them he had seen their brightest smiles, and their most sorrowful tears. The joy in his voice when he'd announced their engagement, the spring in his step when he'd found out he was going to be a father, and her tears when She'd thought he was dead after an explosion at the shop.

It all seemed so long ago that they were this young dancing couple at their wedding, now they were celebrating their 50th wedding anniversary. He couldn't believe that they had lasted 50 years, that they had actually lasted that long, it was increadable.

"Well done guys, well done for making it this far." And he knew that they would last for many more years to come.


End file.
